Broken Up
by Sophia Banks
Summary: Three months into their relationship Mycroft breaks up with Isabelle, giving no explanation why.-he just comes to her door and tells her that it's over! One week later Isabelle is determined to find out why, and as it turns out he suddenly willing to tell her. (MycroftXOC)


**(Please excuse any mistakes made-point them out if you'd like, I don't mind xD)**

Isabelle was prepared for the worst, the unburdened truth! After living her life with her sisters Gloria and Maria she had learned to accept it.  
And yet as she entered the office of her _ex_-boyfriend, she found herself dreading it with every fiber of her being.

He was sitting behind the desk, fingers pressed together in a praying position in front of his lips.  
Isabelle cleared her throat to gain his attention.  
Mycroft blinked and looked up at her, "Isabelle what are you doing here?" he asked, even though she was sure that he already knew why.  
"I've come to speak with you," she replied, humoring him, "about last week…Thursday."

She saw his bottom lip go between his teeth- a rare sign of weakness from him. Eventually he put out a pale hand, "Please sit."  
Isabelle quickly did as he asked. "What is it you need to know?" Mycroft asked with infuriating calm that seemed to immediately break hers.  
"I want to know why!" Isabelle said in a voice louder than she had expected-though she found as she kept talking that she couldn't lower the tone.  
"How could you just come to my door and casually_ inform _me that our three month relationship was over?! Was it something I did? Was it my fault?"  
Her voice was shaking by the end, her hands gripping the edge of his desk tightly as though she would fall from a great height if she let go.

Mycroft's brow was furrowed in a quizzical expression, "May I speak?" he asked softly. Isabelle nodded as she pulled her hands back and folded them on her lap.  
"Throughout my life I have had quite a few relationships, each lasting a mere month or less-"  
Isabelle shook her head, "I don't understand…Was it my fault? I'm willing to change!" she insisted.  
Mycroft sighed almost huffily, "Let me finish."  
Isabelle closed her mouth, her gaze fixing itself upon the floor.  
"The relationships I made with those woman-and men-" he paused for a moment to let the information sink in before he continued, "-did not last any longer because I chose it to be so. They were like experiments, mere test subjects to me and nothing more."

Isabelle opened and closed her mouth a few times before she was able to find her voice, "But…We've been dating for _three_ months! Are you saying that I'm just an test subject to you?!"  
Despite the girl's life of self-deprecation, she couldn't help but feel hurt by the very idea! Tears sprang to her eyes, "And I thought you were different."  
Without warning she stood up and turned to leave. Halfway to the door Isabelle felt a hand take hers, she stiffened and turned to face him and was surprised to see the earnest expression on his face.  
"Please my dear, let me finish. Then you may leave…And if you wish, you will never see me again."  
Prompted by the soft tug of her hand, Isabelle walked back to the chair and sat down.  
"I thought that was what you wanted," she said sharply.  
Mycroft leaned against the desk rather than sitting behind it, "I thought it was."

Isabelle wasn't given time to think about what he had just said before he went on.  
"The fact of the matter is that when you first met me I '_asked you out_' –as some would put it- due to my express boredom."  
Isabelle's mouth dropped open and Mycroft smirked.  
"But as time passed and the days turned into months it hit me rather like a ton of bricks that I had not only enjoyed that time but in fact yearned for it to last longer…And that frightened me more than I can say."

Silence filled the room, broken by the soft click of his assistants high heeled shoes.  
Isabelle was the one to finally speak, "Why were you frightened?"  
She was surprised to find her voice full of warmth and her words careful and assuring. Now given a reason she realized this wasn't her fault, it was something _Mycroft_ needed to change and she was going to be there for him to do it!  
He exhaled softly, though his fingers curled around the desk's edge as hers had done earlier, "Thus far," he said hesitantly, "I have only cared for very fiew-my brother being one of those few. Beyond that I see people as nothing more than mindless puppets to manipulate-or _goldfish_ if you will." He paused once again and it suddenly occurred to Isabelle that he wanted her reaction whenever he stopped, though she wasn't exactly sure why.

"I'm sure that's not true," she said softly. He frowned almost thoughtfully, "Perhaps," he replied with no lack of doubt lacing his tone.  
"The point I am taking forever to make is this," he took her hand in his again, "I was too frightened to keep by my side, because I cared too much for you. And yet as the week passed I realized what a mistake letting you go was! As much as I find it painful and against my nature to care, I cannot let you go."

Finally he was finished and Isabelle was given silence to think about what he had said. Truthfully it was almost a relief! She had been agonizing the entire week about what she must have done wrong.  
"You shouldn't have done that," she said calmly, her thumb absently stroking his knuckles, "You could have talked to me, I would have understood and wanted to help!…As I do now."  
Without thinking she stood up and pressed her lips to his. It lasted for only a short time before she decided to pull away-except he had a different plan!  
With his free hand he pulled her gently towards him and into more than _a press of lips_-this was a kiss, and it was wonderful!

Suddenly Mycroft hastily retreated and Isabelle felt suddenly stupid, as though _she_ had been the one to initiate the second kiss!  
He didn't seem to notice, clearing his throat he stepped back behind his desk almost as though he was hiding behind it.  
"That you for your understanding," he said.  
Despite herself Isabelle smiled, "You're most welcome," she replied in a voice matching his cordiality to a T.  
With a put upon sigh the young woman stepped back behind her chair, "I should probably head home, Gloria and Maria are probably waiting for me…"  
His overlarge nose wrinkled in distaste, "Ah yes, do say hello to your sisters for me," he said, attempting to hide the sneer that rose.  
She smiled, as much as she erm…_adored_…her sisters, Mycroft's obvious dislike of them made her warm inside. And on their first date, when he had somehow won a verbal spar with them! It was heavenly.

Isabelle nodded, "Call me," she mouthed, than she left the room.  
Ignoring the knowing smile of "Anthea" she walked casually to the elevator and stepped inside. As she travelled down to the first floor, a strange sense of joy swept over her, like water quenching a long present thirst.  
They were back together! It wasn't her fault, he _cared_ for her! This was the first time she'd ever considered someone agonizing over their feelings for her, someone caring so much it frightened them!

And to be truthful to herself, she felt the same.

**I wrote this whole thing out on paper first, (in cursive and in pen might I add x) it all poured out of me really fast, which is usually how it goes but I've never finished a story as long as this one on paper! (Not that it's that long in the first place)  
Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Oh yeah, Isabelle seems a little bit desperate in this story. But that's how she is at first, she came from an incredibly (emotionally) abusive family that convinced her that no man would want her…And then she gets heaps better throughout her relationship with Mycroft.  
You'll probably see that in other Fanfic's I plan on writing ;)**

**I'll stop yammering now- **

**Please, please review!**


End file.
